The present invention relates to a water absorber used for removing unnecessary water remaining due to water leakage or flood, etc., further a water absorber having a function as a sandbag for raising an embankment or preventing and restoring the collapse of the embankment in the overflow of rivers and a method for conveying it.
For water absorbers used for removing unnecessary water remaining due to water leakage or flood, etc., fibrous materials such as cloths have been employed. However, when a large amount of water needs to be removed because of the rupture of city water pipes due to the disaster of earthquake, etc., a large-scale flood in a broad area due to a flood damage, or the water leakage from the tanks of a factory and so on, the conventional water absorbers as mentioned above have not been provided with sufficient water absorbing power.
The water absorbers having the functions of sandbags are made of materials of construction for preventing the overflow of rivers, lakes, marshes, etc. in flood damages, and, for instance, linen bags filled with soil have been conventionally used. Since both the weight and volume of such conventional water absorbers are large, it has been difficult to convey them. Accordingly, these water absorbers have been manufactured in a place near the spot. When a disaster happens, the water absorbers having the functions of sandbags need to be rapidly applied to a necessary place at a necessary time. In most of the conventional water absorbers, however, the manufacture of them cannot meet a desired amount of them. When the water absorbers are conveyed from a remote place, they need to be conveyed by using vehicles and it takes labor to unload them. Further, the vehicles cannot possibly move to the spot of disaster due to the break-down of roads. Under these circumstances, many life properties of the mankind may have been lost.
As described above, the conventional water absorbers employed for removing unnecessary water remaining due to the water leakage or flood or the like, or the water absorbers having the functions of sandbags are large in both their weight and volume, so that it is troublesome to transport them. Thus, water absorbers small both in their weight and volume and capable of being easily conveyed are eagerly demanded.